One In Six Chance
by lunastars
Summary: A game like Russian roulette is dangerous enough without a maniac pulling the trigger and constantly changing the rules. One-shot.


**ORIGINALLY TITLED 'A Gun, A Notebook And A Dice' NOW TITLED 'One In Six Chance'**

**A/N: **_wow, so I wasn't expecting this to end up this long. I was on tumblr and came across some prompts. One said something about your character having a gun, a notebook and a dice and you have to write what they do with them. This game sort of came into my head and Mac was the only suitable person I could think of to play such a game. I hope you guys enjoy._

**WARNING: **_violence (a lot of it), signs/hints of sexual abuse/rape, swearing and just well, a lot of Mac like stuff._

* * *

Mac grinned, flipping through the notebook as he walked around the cave, every time he read it he felt even more excitement for his little game. The moment he spotted the little book he knew he was going to have fun. It belonged to a young girl who had come to town a few weeks ago. Her name was Lauren. Barely in her twenties, probably just finished with school, Mac was infatuated with her from the moment he laid eyes on her to say the least. The way she held herself with confidence on the outside but when you looked right into her eyes you saw her fear of the real world. At first he knew nothing about her except that she liked to carry around the same little black notebook.

A notebook that he later discovered to be a diary of sorts. From the scribbles and ripped out pages near the front Mac could guess that she had had the diary for many years. The thing that made him walk up to her that night in the bar was the way she looked but the thing that gave him patience was wanting to know what the little black book was. At first he had been gentle with her, well as gentle as Mac would be, much to the surprise of the people who knew him and the others who knew the real him. He was pretty close to blowing his brains out whenever he had to pretend to care about what she was saying but he got what he wanted out of it and so much more.

It took almost a week of moderately boring sex and mind numbing dates before Mac got what he wanted. In the last couple of days there were slips where he had bitten her a bit too hard and drew blood, or when he was just a little too rough with her for it to be considered normal. He was lucky enough to rein himself back in at the last minute. It was after a dull day and night spent with her, when he came so close to just having his way with her, when she left the notebook out. She normally kept it hidden somewhere but Mac never had the alone time to look for it. So after she fell asleep he slipped out of bed and picked the notebook up. He flipped through the pages. At first he had become bored within noting the first few words but as he continued to flip through his interest spiked. It turned out little Lauren wasn't the good girl she seemed to be.

A lot of drama had her packing up and running away, that's why she was in town. Her drama involved a married man (John), her then boyfriend (Aaron) and her best friend (Caitlin) who was also the married man's daughter. It was something right out of a TV soap opera and Mac wouldn't normally be interested but his will power was slipping and he needed to let off a little steam so he came up with a little game. The next day he had convinced her to do something he wanted to do for a change. His suggestion had been to go for a walk. Little did Lauren know that Mac had called John, Aaron and Caitlin. He told each of them that she had been hurt in an accident and was asking for them. When he spoke to each of them he made it sound like no one else had been contacted and that Lauren would be all alone if they didn't come.

That's how the five of them ended up in makes favourite little cave together.

"Mac, what's going on? Why are we here?"

His body tingled with delight at the fear in Lauren's voice. He slipped the notebook into the back pocket of his jeans before turning to face her. She was set apart from the others, but all four of them were on their knees, feet bound together and hands tied behind their backs. He didn't bother to keep their gags on. No one came this far anymore and he would know if anyone was there before they got close enough to hear.

"We're gonna play a little game," he told her with a grin much too big for his face.

"What have you dragged us into this time?" Caitlin cried.

Mac chuckled as he moved away from then. Over on an old broken table laid his revolver and a dice. He could hear them talking behind him in hurried whispers as he picked up both items and made his way back over to the group. They instantly went quiet as he sat down in the dirt in front of them. Slowly he took out a round from his front pocket. He placed it into the revolver, spun the cylinder hard and then slammed it back into the gun. He dangled the gun in his hand as he thought about how he wanted to start his game off.

"Please," John begged, capturing Mac's attention. "Just let my daughter go. She doesn't need to be here. All of that stuff was between myself, Lauren and Aaron."

"Daddy's little Princess," Mac grinned at Caitlin, showing off his rotten teeth before he looked back at John. "According to your dirty little secret's diary, that little princess wasn't too pleased that her daddy was fucking somebody half his age."

"But she hasn't done anything," John growled, trying to fight his restraints.

"Pick a number between one and six," Mac said, ignoring John's outburst.

"What? No," he snapped angrily. "Let her go."

Mac held the gun up, pointing it straight at Caitlin. "One in six chance, daddy. So pick a number or we cut to the chase."

John's eyes went straight to Caitlin and then to the gun pointing at her. "Four."

With a nod of approval Mac rolled the dice out on the dirt in front of him. After a few rolls it landed on a two. Mac picked the dice back up as he swung the gun round to point at John. As his finger moved to the trigger Caitlin screamed.

Mac chuckled and dropped his hand. He jumped up and walked over to Caitlin. He gripped her chin, the dice digging into her skin, as he tilted her head back. "Looks like you're not as angry as you thought, Princess."

Before she could respond Mac pressed his lips to hers. The threatening words from John only spurred him on. He could feel the disgust radiating off of Caitlin and as she tried to shrink away he tugged her closer and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He licked and prodded the inside of her mouth, making her choke. When he pulled away her lips were swollen and she began to gag.

He chuckled at her reaction before looking at Aaron who was sat between John and Caitlin. "Pick a number."

"Six," Aaron said, his eyes trying to look anywhere but at Caitlin.

Mac dropped the dice to the ground and watched it roll. Eventually it stopped and this time it landed on a five.

"So close," Mac sighed but left the matter before looking to Caitlin who was still gagging and spitting on the ground. "Number, Princess."

At first he thought she wasn't going to answer but then he heard a choked, "one."

This time he kicked the dice and it rolled over to a one. Caitlin stared at the little dot in horror while Mac stared at it with glee. He repositioned the gun in his hand before pointing it at Caitlin's leg. At their eyes connected and he soaked in the fear he saw, he pulled the trigger.

But no bang went off.

"Shame," he muttered, a little disappointed. He turned the gun to Lauren who was sat near John. "Number, Lauren."

"Five," she told him.

He kicked the dice. It hit hard off of Lauren's knee and flew back towards him. As it landed near his feet he saw a five. He could see her shaking but Lauren looked straight at him, trying to be brave. He held the gun up, pointing it at her shoulder and pulled the trigger.

Again, no bang.

Mac sat back down in the dirt, a scowl covering his face. This time when he collected the dice he simply just rolled it again. It landed on the number six. He pointed the gun at Lauren. He noted the confusion but he said one out loud then moved along each person, counting to six until it landed on John. He pulled the trigger. No bang. He rolled the dice again and this time he got a two. He moved the gun over to Caitlin. With the gun pointed at her shoulder he put his finger on the trigger.

"I thought we were picking the numbers!" John argued.

"I changed the rules," Mac said matter-of-factly.

He pulled the trigger before anyone could argue. Again, no shot went off so he pulled the trigger again. This time a loud bang erupted echoing off the walls, but all Mac could concentrate on was the spot on Caitlin's shoulder when the bullet had struck. As blood dripped from the wound Mac licked his lips.

"Next one," he sang as he rolled the dice again.

This time it landed on three. As he reloaded the gun he took everyone in. Caitlin was sobbing, crying out in pain. John was trying to calm her down, he was practically leaning over Aaron in an attempt to get at his daughter.

Once the gun was loaded Mac moved it to Aaron.

"Do it," Aaron growled.

Mac grinned at him. He was clearly one of those quarter backs who thought they ruled the world while growing up. He pointed the gun at Aaron's chest before pulling the trigger. The bullet didn't leave the gun. Mac rolled the dice again. This time it landed on another three so he moved the gun to Lauren.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him. "Why are you behaving like this?"

He didn't bother giving her an answer before he pulled the trigger again. A loud bang went off and the bullet struck Lauren in the leg. She bit her lip to stop from screaming, drawing blood. Aaron looked straight at her but kept his concerns to himself. John's eyes kept darting between his daughter and his lover.

"I think we need to step up the notch!" Mac announced loudly as he spun around in a circle, holding the gun out.

When he stopped spinning the gun landed on Aaron. Mac dropped the gun long enough to load it with one bullet. Caitlin was crying, Lauren was trying to steady her breathing and John was struggling against his binds. As Mac stepped towards Aaron, Caitlin practically screamed. He chuckled as he grabbed Aaron by the hair and yanked him up into a standing position. Taking a few steps back Mac pointed the gun at him.

"Bring it on, asshole," Aaron yelled angrily, spitting at Mac in the process.

As Mac pointed the gun at Aaron's foot he spotted a hint of fear behind the other man's eyes. With a grin Mac pulled the trigger. Nothing happened so he moved the gun to the other foot and fired but nothing happened. He did the same with both knees and his chest but no shots went off. Knowing that the next one had to be a shot he aimed it right at Aaron's crotch.

The gun went off, blowing Aaron's manhood apart. Mac chuckled manically as Aaron dropped to the floor, gasping frantically in a mixture of pain and shock. The sight was enough to make even Mac cringe a little but his growing excitement for his little game out-weighed that.

Slipping the notebook out of his back pocket Mac flicked through it before stopping on one page. "I love Aaron," he said mockingly, in a horrible imitation of Lauren's voice. "He's so sweet and kind but there's just something missing, something _physical. _Our love life is starting to get boring, I love Aaron but John just wakes up that side of me. He makes me _scream_ and gives me a kind of release I've never felt before. I don't think I could ever enjoy sex with Aaron again."

He laughed at what he had read out and it was only fuelled on by Caitlin's sobs of disgust and pain. He placed the book back into his pocket. "Well, looks like ya ain't got nothin' to worry about." He motioned towards Aaron before loading the gun. This time he put in all six bullets so when he pointed it at Aaron and pulled the trigger a bullet went straight through his head.

"You bastard!" Lauren screamed as tears streamed down her face.

Mac looked at the blood and brain matter that pooled and splattered around Aaron's head. Spinning around again Mac stopped on Lauren. He pulled the trigger and the bullet struck her hard in the same leg he had hit earlier. As screams and sobs and yells surrounded the space around him Mac spun around again. This time he slowed down but fired the gun before he actually stopped.

The bullet skimmed John's side, effectively stopping him from yelling mid threat. Mac sang a song while pointing the gun at each person. When he finished the first verse the gun landed on Caitlin and he fired. It hit her chest, sending her backwards. Apart from the bang a loud crack filled the air, a sign that Caitlin had broken a bone as she awkwardly folded back on herself.

Mac moved over to her. He grabbed her t-shirt and yanked her forward. Caitlin gasped for air. She was losing a lot of blood already. She didn't have long. As Mac spotted the blood that framed her teeth he leaned down and kissed her. This time she didn't have the energy to react so he kissed her harder than before. As the taste of blood filled his mouth his dick twitched and he moaned loudly into her mouth.

When he pulled away he still held Caitlin close. He looked at John and grinned. "What's it going to be, daddy? Your little princess or that pretty little thing?"

"No, I can't, I won't," John protested frantically.

"Tick tock," Mac sung.

John looked at Caitlin and then at Lauren, trying to process the situation. It was clear he wasn't going to pick but Mac saw his eyes linger a second longer on Lauren. So he placed the gun against the underneath of Caitlin's head. As it began to sink in what he was going to do, he quickly pulled his head away from hers and pulled the trigger.

"Whoa!" he yelled loudly as he spun away from her and got back into a proper standing position. As the ringing in his ears lessened he spun around in a circle of ecstasy. He tugged at his t-shirt, noting the blood and brain matter he had been splatted with and his jeans began to feel even tighter.

As he stopped he grinned at a screaming Lauren and an angry John. He pulled the notebook in front of him again and found a new page. Once again he imitated Lauren's voice.

"Caitlin doesn't understand that we're in love, she's trying to ruin my life but I know John will pick me and that stuck up brat will be put in her place." He stopped reading. "Looks like I did your job for ya."

"She's my best friend," Lauren argued. "I was angry! I just wanted her to understand that we weren't messing around." She looked at John who was staring at her, angry tears streaming down his face. "I would never hurt Caitlin but she was going to tell everyone about us. I just wished she would go back to being that girl I could trust with everything."

As they stared at each Mac went to another page. "I can't live without him. I'm sick of worrying about how this will all unravel. Maybe I should bite the bullet and tell everyone? But I can't stand the thought of losing John, I would just _die_ without him." This time Mac threw the book aside. "Funny choice of words."

"No," Lauren protested, realising what was going to happen. "Please, don't. Just stop. Mac I'm begging you, please, I will do anything you want."

He would be lying if he said that didn't spark his interest but he pushed on with his original plans. He filled the gun back up and pointed it at John.

"Cut me lose, you sick son of a bitch," John growled. "Be a man and try and kill me without the advantage."

This idea really did spark interest in him. He dropped his hand and moved behind John. He pulled his knife out and cut the binds that were around John's feet and hands. As soon as they were free he pushed John forward into the dirt. He watched happily as John crawled away and eventually pushed himself into a standing position.

Mac just watched with interest as John got steady on his feet. Mac put the knife away and pulled the gun out again. Once John was steady he ran towards Mac. As their bodies connected and John tried to knock him down, Mac brought the butt of the gun down hard into John's back causing him to collapse.

Seeing him on the floor Mac decided to move onto Lauren. As he slouched towards her he pointed the gun at her head. Once he was in front of her he grabbed her and yanked her up. The weight on her leg had her gasping for air but she tried not to scream or yell out in pain. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her neck. But as his tongue licked her skin she turned her head towards him and bit down hard on his shoulder.

It was Mac's turn to cry out as he stumbled backwards. He tripped backwards over John who had moved and arched his body to deliberately trip Mac up. As the latter fell backwards he hit his head hard and the wind was knocked right out of him. In a daze he spotted John moving over to Lauren. He was trying to convince her as he got her binds lose and helped her to keep standing.

Mac cursed internally as they hobbled away from him. He tried to stop the pounding in his head as he got to his knees. He placed his hands on either side of his head and screamed angrily. He clambered to his feet and staggered in the direction they had gone.

He wandered through the caves, following blood trails and noises. Eventually he reached the outside and he grinned when he saw the blood trail was leading _away_ from town instead of towards it. With a new sense of excitement coursing through him Mac followed the trail further into the canyon land.

As the blood became more frequent and bright he began to sing loudly. He could practically smell their fear as he sung the happy tune. And Mac's senses were very seldom wrong because as he turned a corner he spotted them. Lauren was on the floor, groaning in pain as John tried to convince her to move. Mac stopped singing his little song as he got closer, gaining their attention.

Both of their eyes grew wide at the sight of him but neither of them tried to run this time. As he stopped right before them Mac swapped the gun for his knife.

"New game," he announced. "A test of love."

Lauren gulped at the disgust he said it with and her eyes locked with John's. Mac smirked as he watched them look at each other.

"I see why ya like her," Mac said to John as he pointed at Lauren. "Sexy as fuck, but would you still like her if she weren't?"

"What are you going to do to her?" John demanded. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

Mac ignored him as he moved to stand over Lauren. He held the knife out in front of him, the blade pointing down at Lauren. He moved his hand from side to side, reciting a rhyme in his head until the blade stopped over her left breast. As he dropped down to straddle and pin her to the floor he pressed the point into the top of her left breast. As blood started to soak through her t-shirt he dragged the knife down, cutting through her nipple and stopping at the under-side of her breast.

As Lauren cursed and cried Mac ran his tongue over his teeth. "Still love her?"

"Let her go!"

He watched as John reached out for Lauren, but before he could Mac moved and pulled Lauren up to him. He traced her cheek lightly with the blade. Her eyes were wide with terror now. He chuckled at the idea that the situation was finally starting to sink in. He pecked her lips, nipping at them before running the blade down the same path, this time harder.

As the sharp point broke her skin, Lauren tried to pull away. Mac created a long cut that reached from just under her eye, down her cheek and stopping near her chin. The second he pulled his blade away he ran his tongue over the wound. He rubbed the tip of his tongue along his lips, smearing her blood there.

"Just stop," John begged, sounding defeated now. "Please, just stop."

Mac raised both brows as he looked at Lauren. "Seems that he really does love you."

"Don't hurt her anymore, hurt me instead."

At John's words Mac looked Lauren right in the eye. "Your wish is my command."

As his intentions sunk in Lauren screamed out for him not to do it, but before her words could have any effect, Mac took the knife away from Lauren and threw it at John. It struck him hard in the neck. John's eyes grew wide and his hands came up to finger where the blade was embedded into him.

Pulling away from Lauren, Mac stood and went over to John. He took a moment to admire his handy work before he yanked the knife out. Blood sprayed out and John gasped for air as he held his hands against his neck in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. With one last look Mac swivelled round on his feet to face Lauren again.

A million new ways to play flashed through his mind but as his eye scanned a sobbing, bleeding, ruined Lauren, his dick twitched harder than before. He bit his bottom lip as he palmed the front of his jeans. His eyes rolled back into his head as a groan escaped him. Throwing the gun aside so that she couldn't get to it, Mac gripped his knife harder and walked towards her. As he moved he undid his belt with his free hand, popped his button and pulled down his zipper. He straddled her before undoing her own buttons and zipper. He yanked both them and her underwear down before forcing her to lie on her front. He held her head to the side, pushing the cut into the ground but allowing her to still see him. He pushed down his jeans and boxer, finally freeing himself. He sighed with relief at the freedom as he positioned himself between her legs. As his eyes locked with Lauren's he drunk in the fear behind them and thought about finally put the dirty little whore in her place as he slammed into her, practically breaking her in two.

* * *

**This story is also on ArchiveOfOurOwn under the same name.**

_R&R_


End file.
